The Shenanigang 2/Store Clerk for a Day
Rosewell, Jenny, Sanvi and Peridot get a job as store clerks at Stop & Slurp, which may or may not go well as planned. What obstacles will the 4 girls face? Cast * Tara Strong as Rosewell * Shelby Rabara as Peridot * ??? as Jenny * ??? as Sanvi Customers (in Order) *Shelbi Soccerson (Sports fan) *Red Fork *Mrs. Russel and Agatha Russel (Mother and daughter) *Star Butterfly *PaperMarioFan1000 *Rosalina Estela *Marco Diaz *Jelo Elducal *Jorlo *Richard Melon *Jaiden *Dark Jaiden *Neptune *JobBot *Kernely Pop *Lapis Lazuli *Pearl *Blast *Galaximus *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *Jelo, again *Robber *Mirage Story Stop and Slurp. Inside, Rosewell and the manager is there. Manager: You're hired, Rosewell! Rosewell: Oh yeah! Manager: Here's your uniform. (The Manager gives Rosewell her uniform. Rosewell dresses up in it.) Jenny: It seems like Inklings never get employed.... But I'm going to change that! (Walks up to the store and sees a "Help Wanted" Sign) Jenny: That's it! Hello Manager? I would like to apply for the job! Manager: Sure do! But, you need to go through training. Rosewell's already done so much! Peridot: (walks in as well) ''Hello. I'm Peridot, and I'd also like to apply for the job. Manager: Well, looks like you two gals need to go through training! Jenny: Training? O.K I can manage. And i see i have competition... ''(2 Hours Later!) Manager: Well, it seems that you two are, in a theoretical sense, able to handle this job properly. And by that I mean, you're hired! (gives Peridot and Jenny uniforms) Jenny: YA HOOOO! Finally, i get a non- Turf War job! Peridot: Yes! (A customer comes in. She's wearing some kind of olive-colored visor, has green facepaint on her cheeks, and is holding a green triangle flag. And she's got a bag of Doritos.) Shelbi: Good afternoon, I would like to purchase these chips. Also, can I have one of those hotdogs? Jenny: Sure you can! But leave one for me. That will be.... $5.00. By the way... sick outfit. Rosewell: Geez, Jenny! You don't have to take the customer's food! Anyway, I agree with Jenny, your outfit is cool. (Rosewell puts the Doritos thru the scanner and into the bag. She then grabs a pack of hotdogs and puts them in the grill. Once they're cooked, she grabs one and puts it in a bun, then she gives it to Shelbi. The price is $8.00.) Shelbi: Wow, thanks! Here's my payment. (Shelbi gives Rosewell $10.00. Rosewell gives her change.) Shelbi: Have a nice day! (leaves the store) Jenny: Well thanks, Shelbi... I guess. I was just hungry. Lemme take the next one. (Another customer comes in) Red Fork: Good afternoon. Um, how many bags of chips are there? Peridot: About 200. Red Fork: Ok, I'll buy them all, and 10 gallons of orange soda. Oh, I also want 60 hotdogs. Peridot: (overwhelmed by the giant order) ''Oh, Jenny, you said you wanted the next one, right? You handle this customer. Rosewell: By the time we give you all those chips, we'd run out of stock! Red Fork: Um, ok, how many are there available? I'll buy all the ones you have. Rosewell: ''(idea!) I got an idea! Instead of giving you all the chips, we could either jumbosize 30 chips, or call security. Jenny: Helooo! How may I help you, Redfork? (Rosewell gives Red Fork 30 jumbo-size Chaaaaps and 30 jumbo-sized hotdogs.) Red Fork: Um, ok, I think that works. How about the 10 gallons of orange soda? Peridot: Should we call security? (Rosewell gives Red Fork a box full of 38 1-liter sodas.) Red Fork: Oh yeah, thanks! Peridot: That would be a total of $206.99. Red Fork: Oh, ok. (Red Fork gives Peridot $210.00, and Peridot gives him his change) Red Fork: (using his magic horn to levitate everything he bought) ''Thanks! Have a nice day! (''leaves) Peridot: Ok, that was a hard one, but I think we did a good job. (A mother and her daughter enters the store.) Peridot: Good afternoon! How can we help you? Mrs. Russel: Oh, my little angel. Rosewell: Aww, look at your child, she's so cute, with the beanie and pigtails and all that! I can recommend healthy options for your daughter. Maybe fruits and vegetables, or whole-wheat cereal and corn flakes! Mrs. Russel: Thank you! Okay, you stay here for a minute. I gotta go use the restroom. '' (goes to the ladies' bathroom)'' Agatha: (glares angrily at the clerks) ''Sugar. '''SUGAR. SUGAR!!!' Gimme sugar!!! Rosewell: ...is it me, or did someone put "Spoiled" in the concoction? Agatha:' '(angry)' SUGAR!!!!!!!! '(whines) Peridot: Um... how long is Mrs. Russel going to take? I'm not sure what to do about her daughter. Rosewell: Have a banana. (gives Agatha a banana) Agatha: (still angry) ''That. Is not. '''SUGAR!' Peridot: Should we give her sugar? It seems she won't stop whining until we give her sugar. Rosewell: Yeah. (gives Agatha a candy bar) Uh, one more thing, how did you know everyone in this city's names? Agatha: (angry) Yummy! More! MORE! Peridot: Blue Ocean helped me with that one. He's the one with most friends in internet. So when he became my friend by internet, I had the chance to learn everyone's name. (gives Agatha another candy bar) Agatha: (angry) Yummy! More! MORE! Rosewell: UGH! Well, I just got the perfect thing for annoying little girls like you. Slushie time! (grabs a Slushie cup, makes a Banana Blast-Cosmos Currant slushie, then gives it to Agatha) Agatha: (still angry) Yummy! More! MORE! Rosewell: (sweatdrop) ''How many do you want? Agatha: ''(angry) 'I DON'T CARE, I WANT ALL OF THE SUGAR!' Rosewell: Well, there's sugar in sodas. Peri, grab a Coca-Cola and give it to this little brat. Peridot: Um, ok, (gives her a soda) ''Though, we're really low on sodas after Red Fork's visit. Agatha: ''(still angry) Yummy! MORE!!!!! I WANT MOOORRREEEE!!!!!!!!!! Rosewell: UGH! Here, have a Twinkie. (gives Agatha a Twinkie) It's probably a thousand years old or something. Peridot: Is that ok? Steven said that food things have an expiration date. He said that after that date, food can make humans sick. Rosewell: That's a figure of speech. (Agatha stops being angry, and giggles. Mrs. Russel arrives.) Mrs. Russel: Oh, sorry to keep you waiting. Have you rung up our order yet? Peridot: Oh, yeah, here it is! (gives her the order) Mrs. Russel: Dearie, why don't you hand them the money? Agatha: Whoa. Money? Okay, here. (gives Peridot the money, then leaves) Mrs. Russel: Ugh, what did you do to my darling? Come back here! (leaves the store) Peridot: Uh, did we do something wrong? (A customer arrives. It's Star Butterfly!) Star: Hey, Rosewell! Peridot: Hello, how can we help you? Star: I want a Large-size Slushie with all the colors of the rainbow! (Rosewell looks at the flavors: Razzmatazzpberry; Orangelicious; Banana Blast; Yellin' Lemon; Time Lime; Guava Gusher; Watermelon Surprise; Aqua Syrup; Blueberry Bomb; Ultragrape; Cosmos Currant; Strawberry Surprise; Bubblegum Berry; Nuts for Coconuts; Vantablack; and Coffee. Just Coffee.) Peridot: Ok... red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and purple. (adds a flavor of each color) ''This should do. ''(Gives Star the slushie). Star: How much would that cost? Peridot: That would be $12.00. Star: Okay! (gives Peridot $12.00) ''Goodbye! ''(leaves) Rosewell: So.....who's next? Paper: I would like something... Err...Complex, y'see.. The Biggest Burger you have. Rosewell: This is a convenience store, not a fast food restaurant. (Sanvi is going around, and soon notices the "Help Wanted" sign. She smiled a little bit, and followed along.) Sanvi: Let's see what mess I'm getting into this time... (Paper leaves. The Manager arrives.) Manager: Well, do you have expertise in running a convenience store? Rosewell: Now what? Jenny: I dunno. Seems like everyone comes here. Rosalina: (appears out of nowhere) Hello there. Rosewell: Aah! You scared me right there! Jenny: Hey Rosalina. What are you in the market for today? Rosalina: I would like a Medium-sized Cosmos Currant slushie, a candy bar, a jumbo hotdog with mustard, and a bag of Lays. Jenny: Sure thing! (gets the candy bar, jumbo hotdog, puts mustard on it, and the Lays.) I didn't even know Cosmos Currant was a flavor.... (gets the slushie) Here you go! All adds up to $9.50. Must be hard to keep all those Lumas fed. Rosalina: That's actually for me. (grabs the items, takes a bite out of the hotdog, and pays Jenny) Thanks, and goodbye! (goes to her car with the items, then leaves) Jenny: Well, I'd hate to see how much she needs for all those Lumas... (A customer arrives: It's Marco!) Marco: Hey, Rosewell! You work here? (Sanvi hears all this commotion, and is confused...) Sanvi: Well, that escalated quickly. Jenny: I'll say. Sanvi: (Is surprised) ''Whoa there, Jenny. You certainly came out of nowhere. Rosewell: No, you're in the store. Marco: I want a hotdog. Sanvi: Oh, uh - I must be oblivious, then. ''(She facepalms) ''Sorry, I guess.I KINDA wanna help out, but I frankly have no idea what's going on. Rosewell: Here's your hotdog! (gives Marco the hotdog) Marco: Thanks! (pays Rosewell, and leaves) Manager: Well, I'll take you to training. ''(20 minutes later) Manager: You're hired! Here's your uniform. (gives Sanvi her uniform) Sanvi: Well, thanks. I guess I can stick around - can always use more hands, right? Anyways. I'll get to work, then... (she goes to do just that..) (A customer arrives) Jelo: Hey- Rosewell? You work here? Rosewell: Yep! Jelo: Jenny, Peridot, Sanvi, you're here too! Sanvi: I'm surprised as well. Peridot: Hello Jelo! Jenny: What's up, Jelo? Rosewell: So, what do you want? Jelo: One Choco Crusher slushie, a can of Pringles, and a giant hotdog. Jenny: Coming right up! *gets the can of pringles, giant hotdog, and the Choco Crusher slushie* Here you are! That will be $4.50. Sanvi: Hm. Well, while you handle him - I'll be.. over here. (S''he gets some distance while waiting for her opportunity)'' Jelo: Thanks! (leaves) Rosewell: Okay, next! Jorlo: (arrives) ''hayeh i want 2 bags of doritoes. Jenny: Oh boy, even Dumb Characters? Well, might as well (gets the two bags of Doritos) That will be $2.00. Jorlo: tank hoo (pays Jenny, then leaves) Sanvi: Er, I guess it's my turn. (She patiently waits for the next one up) (It's Mirage.) Sanvi: Oh great, look who it is. Mirage: Hey, you're one to talk. I simply came by to grab a bite to eat. I'd reckon a can of Pringles and a Cosmos Currant Slushie will do the trick. Sanvi: Alright, um.. ''(she gets what Mirage asked for) That would be.. $3.50. Mirage: Thanks, I guess.(she hands over the money, takes her items, and leaves) Sanvi: ...That went well, I think. Richard: (arrives) I'm here! Sanvi: Oh, hey. What brings you here? Lay it on me - and I shall give you it. Richard: I want a cold pop with ice cubes. Sanvi: You got it. ''('she proceeds to get that ready, and soon finished with it, putting it up) ''Here you go. $3.50. Richard: Thanks! (leaves) Rosewell: Who's next? (eats a popsicle) Sanvi: Well, uh... I'll see.. (she checks who IS next) Jaiden: Heya! Peridot: Hello! Can I help you? Paper: I came back again, now I just need parts for my next invention. Hmm, Scraps of Metal, A New Wrench, and some Gears. Rosewell: We're a convenience store, not a mechanic shop. Jaiden: What's going on? Rosewell: Oh, right! Sorry, we have someone else here. How about a hotdog instead? Paper: Good enough. (Paper leaves a tip of 2 dollars. then leaves.) Peridot: Why did he think we'd have all that stuff? Blue Ocean: (comes while texting on his cellphone) Peridot: Um, are you going to order? Blue Ocean: Oh, yes, give me a large orange soda and 2 bags of potato chips. Peridot: Here you go (gives him the soda and the potato chips) That will be $4.99. Blue Ocean: (gives her 5 dollars) Ok (continues texting and leaves) Peridot: Wait! (runs after Blue Ocean) Blue Ocean: What? Peridot: (gives him 1 cent) you forgot your change. Blue Ocean: Thanks. (leaves) Peridot: Ok, who's next? Jaiden: Hello, me? Peridot: Oh, yeah, what do you want? Jaiden: Hmmm.....guess what I like! Peridot: Something cold probably. Maybe a popsicle or an extra-cold slushie? Category:Stories Category:The Shenanigang 2